A wireless base station apparatus includes, for example, a wireless controller apparatus and a wireless apparatus. The wireless apparatus includes a power amplifier section, a distortion compensation section, and a filter section. The power amplifier section amplifies a base band signal up to a high output power radio signal. The distortion compensation section compensates non-linear distortions. The filter section removes output noise.
Related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-182313.